From an ever increasing demand for high grade articles especially in an automobile and an appliance industry, public attention has been directed to a technique wherein an interference mica pigment is compounded with a coating composition, thereby expecting a decorative interference color of the pigment used. However, such pigments are in general, very expensive and hence economic problems are always encountered in the development of this kind of technique.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a coating composition which does not include any interference mica pigments but still capable of resulting a coating with excellent decorative interference color and metallic appearance, just like the coating containing the interference mica pigments and aluminium flake.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a coating composition which is to be used as a metallic base coat composition in two-coat-one back coating system for automobile body, appliance or the like, resulting in a coating with excellent glossiness and interference color effect.